Evidemment
by Daria07
Summary: OS Rory/Harmony... oui oui vous avez bien lu! J'ai envie de dire : pourquoi pas! Ecrit pour un concours d'écriture, détails avant la fic . Les reviews sont les bienvenues!


_Salut à toi, lecteur ou lectrice qui t'est aventuré sur un OS Rory/Harmony! Tu n'es pas contre les ships originaux et/ou improbables, et ça me plaît! J'espère que tu passeras un bon moment._

_Il s'agit de ma toute 1ère fic, écrite il y a quelques semaines pour un concours d'écriture sur le forum Glee France. La phrase imposée était la suivante : "Ne semblant absolument pas gêné par ce qui venait de se produire, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres" (copyright : B-LN, qui est présente sur ce site je crois!). A partir de là, j'ai gribouillé ce petit OS..._

« ON POURRAIT PEUT ETRE ALLER, JE SAIS PAS, VOIR UN FILM ? »

Sa voix avait raisonné dans la pièce devenue tout d'un coup silencieuse. EVIDEMMENT la musique s'était arrêtée PILE à ce moment précis, le temps de la transition entre deux morceaux. Il était une heure du matin, la soirée battait son plein, autant dire qu'entendre d'un coup un Irlandais hurler à une nana qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, ça faisait son petit effet auprès de la trentaine de personnes présente. Ok, il avait tourné sa demande différemment, avec le ton le plus désinvolte qu'il avait pu adopter, mais soyons sérieux : elle comme lui comprenait très bien le sens pas si caché de « On pourrait peut-être aller, je sais pas, voir un film ? ». Non seulement il risquait avec cette phrase de se prendre un râteau monumental, mais en plus l'humiliation allait être publique. Sympa.

« Respire Rory, respire », se dit-il.

Un silence pesant s'est abattu sur la salle. Il y avait des sourires en coin, et EVIDEMMENT tout le monde attendait la réponse. SA réponse à elle.

« Réfléchis Harmony, réfléchis », se dit-elle.

Ce n'était absolument pas la soirée qu'elle avait prévu de passer. _Nos plus belles années_ repassait sur le câble et il aurait bien plus simple pour elle de rester sous la couette, un pot de crème glacée dans une main et Gavroche au bout du fil dans l'autre, à s'émerveiller sur ce film vu et revu et à se dire que décidemment, Barbra était non seulement LA diva par excellence, mais également une brillante actrice. Un samedi soir comme un autre. Chez elle.

Elle avait beau adorer la scène, Harmony n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un qui aimait se donner en spectacle en dehors. Elle détestait par-dessus tout perdre le contrôle, et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, devait 30 témoins qu'elle connaissait à peine. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle était tombée sur Kurt en sortant d'un magasin, et quand il l'avait poliment invité à la fête qu'il donnait le samedi suivant, elle n'avait pas exactement voulu avouer qu'elle passait ses samedis seule avec un pot de glace 0%. Elle avait également repérée le coup de coude très peu subtil qu'avait donné à Kurt le garçon à côté de lui. Bobby ? Gerry ? Elle n'avait pas retenu son prénom lorsqu'elle avait croisé les New Directions aux Sectionnals. Mais elle se rappelait qu'il était venu la voir après le spectacle pour lui dire qu'il avait aimé son solo. Un bon point pour lui.

En fait, Harmony aimait bien ce garçon au drôle d'accent. Elle s'était toujours vu un jour vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec un Français et partir vivre à Paris. Alors évidemment, rencontrer un Irlandais de Belfast, ce n'était pas exactement le plan. Et pourtant… En le revoyant à cette fête, elle alla directement vers lui. Même pas pour qu'il lui fasse des compliments sur ses performances avec les Unitards, ce qui était pourtant la principale raison pour laquelle elle allait vers les autres en temps normal. Encore moins pour essayer d'avoir des informations confidentielles sur Rachel Berry. Non, elle alla vers lui comme n'importe quelle fille irait vers n'importe quel garçon. Pour elle, c'était une première.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Elle appréciait son naturel. Elle avait même ri à ses blagues, et pourtant elle était un public difficile : d'habitude, seules les références explicites à des spectacles joués à Broadway trouvent grâce à ses yeux. Elle devait le reconnaître : elle comprenait parfois pourquoi elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Elle aimait ses yeux. Et était arrivé ce moment malheureux où le DJ avait tardé à enchaîner deux chansons. Puck, peut-être ? Harmony avait encore du mal à distinguer les New Directions, et celui-ci avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à embrasser à pleine bouche la fille à ses côtés. Peu importe son nom, car le silence était toujours total. Si elle était honnête, Harmony devait avouer qu'elle admirait le calme apparent de Rory. Elle pouvait apprendre des pages entières de texte, retenir des chorégraphies extrêmement complexes, suivre sans broncher les indications incompréhensibles d'un metteur en scène. Mais dans la vraie vie, exprimer le moindre sentiment était une épreuve. Elle avait besoin d'un scénario, d'indications.

Pendant ce temps, Rory attendait. Ne semblant absolument pas gêné par ce qui venait de se produire, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle en était bluffée. Puis elle esquissa un sourire. Elle connaissait la réponse. EVIDEMMENT.

Sourire toujours fermement accroché aux lèvres, Rory resta un moment à savourer la réponse. Un moment qui dura exactement 8 secondes.

A peine Harmony avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Finn décréta une réunion d'urgence du Glee Club. Enfin de ceux qu'il avait pu trouver, ou en tout cas de ceux qui n'avaient pas décrété qu'ils s'en fichaient éperdument : Rory soupçonnait Santana d'avoir plus ou moins répondu quelque chose dans le genre. Sitôt entassés dans le bureau de Burt, Finn attaqua.

« Franchement, tu y as été un peu fort… A ta place, j'aurais pas tenté un truc aussi audacieux. »

Rory lança à Finn un regard assassin et cessa de sourire. Quelqu'un qui vaguement connu pour une vidéo sur YouTube le montrant roulant une pelle inopinée à sa copine sur scène devant une salle noire de monde ne devrait pas se permettre de donner des conseils sur « la conduite à tenir en matière amoureuse», comme il l'avait dit tout à l'autre. C'est quoi cette formulation bidon ? De toute façon, Finn tenait un discours étrange depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait employé dans adjectif, tout à l'heure ? « Inadéquat » ? Rory aima bien Finn, mais franchement il avait un côté « léger du bocal » qui collait bien avec sa veste de quaterback et/ou sa chemise de bûcheron. Non pas que Rory se permettait de juger de l'intelligence de quelqu'un, et surtout, surtout pas de donner des conseils en matière vestimentaire. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, en Amérique ce dernier aspect semblait bien plus grave. Il savait que son étrange fascination pour la couleur verte le faisait passer pour un cliché ambulant, et il savait pertinemment que Santana avait plus ou moins raison de le comparer à un farfadet sous acide (« sous acide » à cause du sourire permanent… mouais, l'humour américain était visiblement encore trop subtil pour lui), et...

… Rory fronça les sourcils. Il venait de comprendre. EVIDEMMENT, c'était Rachel qui parlait à travers la bouche de Finn. Ces jours-ci, les deux formaient quasiment une entité à deux têtes, impossible de savoir à qui l'on parlait vraiment. « Ils deviennent littéralement Finchel » avait dit Artie. Pas faux.

« Qui me parle ? Toi ou Rachel ?

- Euh…

- Question pertinente… remarqua Mercedes tout en lançant un clin d'œil aux autres membres du groupe

- Sérieusement, quel est le problème ? J'aime bien cette fille, ses bérets, sa façon de parler trop vite, sa voix ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher d'apprécier une fille pour ses raisons-là… ? »

Finn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un point pour Rory.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle appela immédiatement Gavroche, qui lui avait préféré maintenir sa soirée Barbra. Elle entendit presque sa mâchoire se décrocher d'étonnement.

« Tu as dis quoi ?

- J'ai dis Oui ». Elle se tut quelques secondes, puis ajouta doucement : « Evidemment. »


End file.
